


Danger's Destiny

by Generation15



Series: Danger Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, New York City, Ohio, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generation15/pseuds/Generation15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Millionaire Harry Styles Picks Up Uni Student Boyfriend From School"</p><p>  Harry Styles is the biggest name in the world, being a triple threat. He doesn't want or need love and he made sure everyone knows it. That is until he starts teaching a college theatre class and meets Louis, a timid young freshman. He starts having feelings for this boy and his whole life changes. One day, Harry gets in a situation that makes Louis runs. Does he find Louis alive, or does he have to move on from this beautiful boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops, Hi

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I also have on wattpad. I am so excited to see how far this story goes.

Harry Styles was the biggest name in the world. He was the most known actor and singer in the entire world. He was the second richest man in the entire universe and he wasn't afraid to flaunt it. He was openly gay, but he was so bitter and rude that no one wanted to be with him. The only ones that wanted to be near him was the fame whores that he only fucked once and went on with his life, making sure to ruin theirs in the long run. He was the most hated man, yet he was still the most loved.

He was known as one of those celebrities that got into a shit ton of trouble, but bailed himself out that night. He was a drinker and a trackie, and he was ridiculously reckless, making him hard to work with. In the ten years he was around, he had about three hundred manager and his newest one was his longest. Her name was Adelaide and she had been with him for about six months. She was just as stubborn as him, and he liked that about her. He liked that she's the only one that he couldn't scare away.

He had recently gotten into trouble yet again, and this time it was really bad. They threatened to release records to TMZ if he didn't agree to doing a service of the country. They chose a theatre class in an American university specifically for British people. He read exactly what he had to do as he was driven to this college, and he already dreaded it. He hated when he had to do work, so to teach a theatre class for four years was the worst thing he could possibly do in his entire life. He hated that he had to teach untalented college brats.

The minute his driver pulled into the dorm building parking lot, he was regretting whatever it was that he had done to get there. He sighed out and followed his driver into his new home for four years. It was far smaller than he was typically used to, and he hated that. He loved flashing his money, and the poor excuse of a home was a shit way to do so. He unpacked his bags and took his map, beginning to look around the campus. He had to us a map so he wasn't watching where he was going. Suddenly he bumped into someone, coffee going all over his white t-shirt.

"Oops," Harry laughed when he realized it was a beautiful college boy in front of him.

"Hi," the boy blushed, pulling napkins out of his bag and trying to dry the man's shirt, clinging to his toned, tattooed torso. "I am so sorry, Sir. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You were lucky it wasn't my Saint Laurent clothing," Harry smiled. "I would've had been pissed."

"I probably would've killed myself if I did that..." he sighed out, tearing up a little bit.

"Now don't do that," Harry shook his head, genuinely feeling for his kid. "You are far too beautiful to go and kill yourself over something I could replace a million times over. Promise me you won't kill yourself."

"I promise," he smiled, looking up into the man's emerald eyes. "I am Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson."

"I am Harry Styles," Harry responded, expecting Louis to not know.

"I am a huge fan of yours!" Louis beamed. "I know all of your songs and I have seen all of your movies at least twenty times. You are my inspiration. You are the reason I pushed to become who I am and get myself into college. You were the reason it was so easy to come out to my family. You are the reason I want to go into acting and singing."

"That's very nice to hear that I unintentionally made your life a little bit better," Harry laughed out, Louis pulling him into a hug and making Harry feel an unfamiliarly warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You must be some really special kid if I'm letting you touch me. The last person that even bumped into me got punched in the nose and kicked in the balls."

"Well I am happy that I am a special person," Louis shrugged, letting go of the older man. "Well I have classes today so I better get going. I typically get to my classes early."

"Okay then," Harry nodded. "I hope I get to see you again sometime soon, Louis."

"I hope to see you again soon, too," Louis returned before he walked off.

Harry thought this young fan was strange and he found himself to be getting distracted from his old attitude ways. He hated to admit it, but he really did want to see more of that boy, moreso that wanting to see less on him, and that never happened. His head was clouded with all of the things he wanted to do with the boy and none of them involved the boy in his bed, completely naked and being dominated by the green eyed man. As if his mind was being read, he received a call from his male manager, Niall, who had been there from the beginning.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mate."  
"Did you make it to the Uni okay?"  
"I did but the dorm is total shit."  
"I know. They are having you a place built for you. You have to live there until it is done."  
"That is a good thing. So I already met this college kid. His name is Louis and he's a fan."  
"Oh please don't start fucking the students. Also, please don't develop feelings for one. You are only there for positive publicity. Millionaire Harry Styles Downgrades Home and Becomes a Professor at Uni. I can see it now, Harry. You be a billionaire just as quick, if not quicker."  
"I won't promise about fucking the students, but I can tell you I won't grow feelings. I was just looking for my new PR stunt. Millionaire, Harry Styles, Picks Up Uni Student Boyfriend From School. It will be perfect. Plus he's a fan, so he's probably a naive little twink that will be up for anything as long as it's me telling him what to do."  
"Are you sure that that boy will do anything you say?"  
"He won't know he's my fake boyfriend, Niall. He won't be on contract or anything. I don't want him know anything. He mustn't know any of this shit and I will make sure that it'll stay that way. I need you to help me do it too."  
"I will help the best I possibly can from the UK, Mate. So what made you choose this strange boy named Louis?"  
"He's intriguing and... well... different... than my normal college kid I typically hook up with. He doesn't seem to try and impress me because I am a celebrity. He seemed so... genuinely kind to me."  
"You sound infatuated already. You better not be falling in love on me."  
"I don't fall in love, Niall. You should know this by now."  
"Bye, Mate."  
"Bye Niall."


	2. Ready For That Cup of Tea?

Harry got his stuff together and headed to the theatre that he'd be teaching at, expecting no one to be there. To his shock, though, there were two people in the theatre, in the front row, whom he'd recognized as the boy he met and his costar in a tv show he did. He went down to set everything up, making sure to not be seen. When he knew they weren't paying attention, he snuck around sitting behind him. He heard that the two were talking about how hot his roommate was and he found himself growing jealous, though he wouldn't admit it. The minute that he heard Louis said that he would fuck said roommate, Harry had heard enough.

"I see you're early arrivers," Harry spoke up, making the two face him with shock. "Hello again, Cappuccino boy. Louis, wasn't it?"

"I told you I met him, Rae!" Louis laughed, making Harry smile at the comment. "Harry, Rae, I know that you know each other. Harry, please tell Raelynne that we met earlier. Tell her that I spilled coffee all over you."

"He really did spill coffee all over me," Harry nodded, looking at the beautiful twink. "I am happy he did, because I was ever so privileged to meet this young man. He was very kind and awkward and it was so cute. His awkwardness was cute enough for me to want to ask him to maybe grab a cup of tea after class."

"You better not hurt my brother," Raelynne threatened, "or I will make your life a living hell. You got it, Harry?"

"I totally understand," he nodded, "and that's Professor Styles to you, Rae."

"You are the drama teacher?!" she gasped. "Well lucky you, I am not taking the class, I am just to follow Louis to all of his classes. I will just sit here and pretend that I give a shit about what you are saying, and you'll always be Harry to me."

-

"So do you want to get that tea, Louis?" Harry asked, Louis nodding shyly. "Okay then. I guess we can do that when this class is over. I hope you're more talkative when we go to the tea shop."

"I think I will," Louis nodded, Harry going back to the stage as people filed in.

"I am Harry Styles," Harry introduced himself to the class. "Most of you should know me as the billionaire that was Jayson Young in the 21 Days series and the one released the album, Stockholm Syndrome. To the people that do not know me, I am your professor. I am Professor Styles in class, but if you see me outside of the class, then you may call me Harry or Haz. Now let's start with introduction. I want you each to say your first name, surname, age, and favorite color, ending with the two I know."

"Abby Hawkins, 16, blue"  
"Austin Roach, 19, crimson"  
"Delaney Joy, 17, Pink"  
"Nicolas Jones, 18, forest green"  
"Kaitlin Stinnet, 18, Yellow"  
"Mason Cross, 16, blue"  
"Kara Meyers, 18, purple"  
"Andrew McNabb, 17, pink"  
"Lilly Spears, 18, orange"  
"Will Harrel, 16, yellow"  
"Lydia James, 18, purple"  
"Carter Jones, 17, blue"  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
"Raelynne Olivia Tomlinson, 18, neon purple"  
"Louis Tomlinson, 18, dark red."

"Now that we know everyone's names," Harry continued. "I want you to pair up and for the first two weeks, you and your partner have to write a short skit. The rules are simple. Originality, creativity, and you're only allowed two more people in your play, even if it means them playing more than one character. It's your play, so make it about whatever your heart desires. You can work on the project til the end of the day."

"Professor Styles?" one of the girls, whom introduced herself as Promise Coleman, spoke up, gaining the teacher's attention. "Can we write you into the skit so you could act alongside us?"

"I will not unless you have a rough copy of the script," he answered. "If and when I do agree to being a part of it, you can only edit the errors I find. You cannot change the script on me, or I will fail you this assignment, instantly. Go on and get started on it now."

Harry watched as the whole class began to discuss the assignment with each other, though he couldn't keep his eyes off of the boy he bumped into. He couldn't help how sexy the boy looked, with his messy brown hair and those blue eyes, deeper than the ocean. The boy had a cute and tiny frame and his skin was a perfect blend of tan and pale. The thing, though, that Harry loved about the boy's body, is that his ass was too big for his frame, and he loved that. He loved how the boy's tight clothes left very little to the imagination, and he loved hearing the boy speak. As the sound and image of the boy underneath him, calling Harry's name as he was being pounded into, filled the older man's head. he felt his already tight pants grow tighter. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice that same boy had walked up to him to check on him.

"Are you okay, Professor Styles?" the boy asked, snapping the professor out of his erotic reverie. "You were just staring into space and I was making sure that you were okay."

"Everything's fine, yeah," Harry nodded, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. "Thank you for asking, though."

"I am so hoping that you like what me and Rae write," Louis beamed. "Can we make an exception to the rule? We need four children for this because we have an older sister and younger brother."

"I am certain I can make an exception for you two," Harry nodded. "I thought that your sister isn't in the class, but I am happy she's helping you. She directs and produces for our show all of the time. So are you ready for that cup of tea?"

"Of course I am," he smiled, his eyes lighting up. "I just love tea."

"Well I made a good choice," Harry laughed as his alarm went off. "Well class is over for today. I will see you tomorrow. Make sure to at least get started on those scripts, as they are due in three days. I will not accept anything later than that. Have a lovely day."

"Should I just stay here with you?" Louis asked, Harry nodded as everyone cleared, them heading to a tea shop when the entire theatre was empty.


	3. I Can't...

"So you're saying you don't want to go back to my place because you're embarrassed of something dirty you do?" Harry asked, Louis nodded. "I have seen some pretty kinky people in my time, so I am certain your thing won't phase me right now."

"I don't know..." Louis looked away. "I don't know about this."

"Look!" Harry continued, grabbing the boy's face to look at him. "I know you want me, and I wouldn't be trying so hard if I didn't want you. I never try this hard. Usually I go to the next, but you're somehow different, I promise you, whatever you have in store for me is probably not anything I haven't seen before."

"Are you sure you won't tease me?" Louis asked nervously. "I don't like being laughed at."

"If I laugh it's not teasing you," Harry promised. "I laugh when I see people do something so awkward that it's cute. I laugh when something is cute. I promise I won't laugh at whatever it is you want to bring to bed with you."

"Fine," Louis sighed out, giving into the millionaire. "I want to strip myself though. Show me the way."

Harry laughed at the boy's cuteness and took his hand, sparks and heat coursing through his body. He led the boy to the dorm, going up to his floor and into his dorm. He directs the young boy to the bedroom and has the boy stand as he sat down. Harry nodded and the boy slowly took his shirt off, Harry's mouth watering at the sight of the topless college student. Louis went to take his pants off but he stopped, making the singer whine in the anticipation. Harry gasped, though, when the boy finally took his pants off, revealing snow white lace panties, accentuating his ass and 8 inch cock well. Harry's mouth was wide open at the boy, as he never had found someone like him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Louis asked, innocently batting his eyelashes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Harry growled, going to the boy and throwing him on the bed and getting on top of him. "It's something so right. I have a thing for guys who wear panties, and none of my quickies agreed to it. You're the first to give me what I want and you didn't even know."

Harry kissed the boy, the sparks and heat coming back, before he got up and flipped the boy over. "Ass up," he demanded, the boy happily obliging, almost making the man cum in that very second. He rubbed the boy left ass cheek before give it a little smack, making the boy moan in pain and pleasure. Knowing that was an okay thing, he smacked the boy two more times on the left and another three on the right. Harry ripped the laced fabric off of the boy and admired the beautiful sight in front of him. He hated to admit it, but he was starting to have feelings for the boy, and wanted this moment to last forever. He sighed and snapped out of the fantasy that could never come true.

Harry took both hands and spread the boy's cheeks licking a teasing strip up, against the boy's hole, making him whimper, begging for more. Harry laughed before assaulting the boy's hole, stretching it open with his tongue. He was getting the responses he wanted, as Louis was moaning so loud that his neighbors would hear. He smacked the boy's ass before kissing the boy's hole a couple times. "Suck!" Harry demanded, sticking his fingers into the college boy's mouth. Louis happily began to suck on the star's long and skinny fingers, looking at Harry innocently while doing so. Harry moaned, pulling the fingers out of the boys mouth, and sticking the middle one inside the boys hole, finding a nice, steady pace.

"Fuck, Haaarrrrrryyyy!" Louis moaned out as Harry added a second, and even a third finger, stretching the boy's hole to be ready for him. "Please more! Fuck! I want you inside me! Now! I don't care if this is a one time thing, I just need you inside me right fucking now."

"I can't..." Harry sighed out, stopping whet he was doing and standing up. "I can't do this to you. You're fucking hot, yes, but I can't take advantage of you. I want you for more than just sex but I... I can't because of... of my management. I can't... settle down... and that's what I want from you,,,"

"Fuck management!" Louis spat, turning around and sitting up. "They don't control you. Show them that you don't fucking need them. If you want to be in a relationship, then fucking do it. Fuck what they say. We are both equally attracted to each other, so let's just do it. Let's be fucking boyfriends and tell your management to go fuck themselves."

"Fine!" Harry laughed, getting dressed. "I say we get dressed and go shopping. I just ripped your undies and I think lace looks great on you."

"I have another pair in my bag," Louis shrugged, going to his bag and pulling a black lace pair out, along with a red one too. "Red or black, Scotty?"

"Red," Harry smiled, the boy also getting dressed.

"So where are you going to take me?" Louis asked, packing up his stuff.

"I have to make a phone call really quick," Harry spoke nervously. "Will you just meet me outside? I have to call in a car then I will be down."

"Sure," Louis smiled obliviously, walking on out as Harry called Niall.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Mate, it's Harry."  
"Hey!!! Did you get to fuck that boy we were talking about?"  
"I couldn't do it."  
"You're not catching feelings, now are you?"  
"Of course not! I just want him to think I'm not just in it for sex. I want him to actually believe it."  
"That's a good idea. Put your acting skills to use."  
"That's what I plan on doing."  
"That's my boy! Do you need a car for your date?"  
"Yes. I am taking him to that dinner theatre down the street. They're showing my new movie and by me showing up with a boy toy, the sales will skyrocket."  
"You are full of ideas!"  
"I really am."  
"I will send a car there and there will be pap there to take pictures. I hope you enjoy your little date."  
"Me too..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well I will talk to you, Later, Mate."  
"Bye, Niall."  
"Bye."


End file.
